The Dragon's Call
by Lady Dawson
Summary: Multi-Warden story. Duncan didn't just recruit one Warden; he recruited three: Kara Tabris, Sandry Amell, and William Cousland. But with the destruction of their entire Order, can these new Wardens find a way to save Ferelden, with a civil war going on along with the darkspawn invasion? And can they find love amongst their comrades along the way? Amell/Alistair pairing.
1. Ruined Wedding

**The Dragon's Call**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter One: Ruined Wedding

The Denerim Alienage was full of bustle and commotion in preparation for the double wedding that would be taking place later that day—and many of the elves had already partaken in celebrating a tad early, starting to drink even before the sun begun to rise. Not that that was unusual, in the Alienage; many of them starting drinking in the morn and didn't stop until long past sunset. But the entire Alienage was in high spirits, making sure everything was ready for the day ahead.

Except there was one person who was not happy that this day had come and it was one of those who should have been happy—but unfortunately for Kara Tabris, she had no say in her impending marriage, nor even about whom her husband would be. Just like every other elf woman outside of the Dalish clans, she was forced to marry whomever her father—or the elders—chose for her, no matter her own personal preference to the matter.

Sighing unhappily, Kara trudged away from her house, donned in her wedding clothes, feeling utterly upset about the whole thing.

It wasn't that she was opposed to marriage—though, really, she was—but not even being able to choose her own husband was beyond annoying. If nothing else, she should have the option of choosing someone she _liked_.

But it was more than that, she thought sourly. She would much rather leave and go live in the woods like the Dalish than spend her entire life here.

She knew what everyone else thought about the Dalish—called them savages and other names—but all the stories she'd ever heard about them sounded glorious! Kara loved the woods, feeling more at home those few adventures outside Denerim than she ever had here, but knew her father would never allow it. And despite how much she hated it here, bowing down to the whims of human lords, she loved her father.

Still, she wished he could understand how she felt; like her mother, she was a Rogue and felt more alive with a bow or daggers in her hands than she ever would cleaning up messes or any other job she could find in the Alienage or the castle.

Running a hand through her dark red hair—the traditional Tabris hair—Kara made her way through the Alienage to greet people as she sought her cousin Soris, finding him near the center of town, leaning against the tree in his wedding garments. He looked just as happy about the whole affair as she was.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky cousin," he drawled as she approached. From the look of him, she suspected he had been drinking already—not that it was unusual. Between Soris and his sister Shianni, it was a wonder there was any alcohol left in the Alienage. He offered the brandy he had. "Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?"

Kara smirked, taking a swig. "Is running away still an option?"

Soris frowned at her. "Are you insane? Where would you go? Into the woods to live with the Dalish elves?"

Shrugging, Kara replied lightly, "It could still happen . . ."

"Live in the woods with the savages, far from humans? Sounds like a _dream_," Soris said sarcastically. If there was another thing her cousin was known for besides drinking, it was his sarcastic wit. "Not that we would know where to find them; besides, why would _you _run? Apparently, your groom is a dream come true; mine sounds like a dying mouse."

"Maybe you'll get a cage for your wedding present."

Bursting out with laughter and causing several onlookers to look at him like he was crazy—but attributing it to prewedding jitters once they saw who it was—Soris exclaimed, "You're terrible! Come on, let's go introduce you to your dream betrothed before you say 'I do'," he said, heading where Kara presumed the other bride and her groom were.

Casting a longing look at the entrance to the Alienage, Kara debated running with nothing more than the clothes on her back and doing exactly what she'd dreamed of and find the Dalish, escaping here.

But she could never live with herself if she'd crushed her father so devastatingly, she thought unhappily as she followed her cousin, her spirits sinking with every step. Before they could sink down to her mother's boots—which her father had given her that morning as a wedding present—Kara heard commotion coming from ahead and pushed past Soris to see the humans that had gathered, presumably to start trouble, she thought savagely.

Her hands twitched and she instinctively reached for her daggers, only to remember that she hadn't brought them with her—her father's idea, trying to keep her martial training secret from his future son-in-law.

"Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!"

"Shianni . . ." Kara muttered, about to move forward to help her cousin when Soris grabbed her arm, eyes wide.

"I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved," he whispered urgently to her.

Kara shrugged him off. "I won't let these humans abuse us!"

Soris sighed, looking defeated. He knew that it was pointless to argue with his pigheaded cousin when it came to humans' treatment of their kind. "Fine, but let's _try_ to be diplomatic, okay?"

"What's this?" The human in the extravagant clothing turned to face her as Kara approached, her shoulders thrown back and her head held high as though she were a queen. "Another lovely come to keep me company?" His smirk was cruel and callous, as was the rest of him. If Kara had to guess, from the way the others looked to him, he was undoubtedly the leader.

"Human scum," Kara snarled at him, completely ignoring her cousin's exasperated look. "You'll _pay_ for what you've done here!"

The human scoffed as his friends looked amused. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Kara didn't—nor did she particularly care. All she knew was that this _human_ was here to cause trouble for her people and while she wanted to get out of the Alienage, she wasn't going to just stand by and let them harm any of her people—not while she was still standing.

Before she could open her mouth and retort, though, Kara noticed Shianni behind the human and a smirk played across her lips. The human, noticing where she was looking, turned and that's when Shianni hit him with the brandy bottle. He collapsed as the glass shattered against his temple.

"Are you _insane_?!" One of his human friends looked scandalized. "This is Vaughn Urien, the Arl of Denerim's son!"

Almost at once, Shianni's triumphant look turned into one of complete and utter horror. "What? Oh, Maker . . ." she moaned.

"Take him home," Kara suggested without blinking. She wouldn't have cared if he was the King himself; she was proud of what Shianni had done, standing up for them. It was nice knowing she wasn't the only one who would. "We won't mention this if you won't."

Another human glared at her. "You've got a lot of nerve, knife-ears." Kara bristled at the insult. "This will go badly for you, just you watch."

But they did pack up and leave, carrying Vaughn between them on their way out of the Alienage, though Kara was pleased to note that several of them were glaring angrily at the cousins on their way out. Nothing like a morning brawl to start the day, she thought, almost forgetting about what was happening until she saw the two unfamiliar elves approaching.

"Oh, I really messed up this time," Shianni moaned, looking torn between anxiety in fear, biting her lip anxiously.

"It'll be all right," Soris assured his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly. "He won't tell anybody an elven woman took him down."

He was probably right about that, Kara considered; human nobles had a sense of pride about them and that a woman took him down would've bruised it enough, but an elven woman? He wouldn't dare tell anyone and risk his reputation.

"I hope so." Shianni looked down at her bridesmaid's gown, which was now rumpled and her hair was slightly mussed. She walked away from them. "I'd better go get cleaned up."

Kara watched her go before turning to the two unfamiliar elves that were approaching her and Soris, eyeing the elven male with a twinge of annoyance as she took him in. Light brown hair with a bored, almost uninteresting expression. Oh, yes, he looked like he was going to be _loads_ of fun.

Not.

"Is everybody all right?" Soris asked, looking at the woman, who nodded earnestly.

"I think so, just a little shaken. What was that about?"

Soris laughed weakly. "Looks like the Arl's son started drinking a little early," he joked before clearing his throat at her disapproving look. "Uh . . . let's not let this ruin the day. This is Valora, my betrothed," he told Kara, who cast a glance at the man beside her.

"And who's the fellow with her?" she said impudently. "Not mine, I hope."

She actually felt a little pleased when she heard a few of the bridesmaids' gasps of shock—good, let _them_ have him, she thought carelessly; they were all goggling him like he was a piece of meat—and even more pleased as Soris slapped his forehead at her impudent, looking appalled.

"By the _Maker_, I can't believe you sometimes," he hissed at her. "Yes, this is Nelaros, your betrothed."

Nelaros looked at her in confusion, almost like he were completely oblivious to her rudeness. "Do I really make such a poor first impression?"

"I've just got no interest in this," Kara said in a bored tone, folding her arms over her chest and fixating him with a cool stare.

This only made him look more confused—and as far as she was concerned, made his boring expression look even more uninteresting. "Are you saying you _don't_ want to marry me?"

"Maker, he's a smart one," Kara said, clapping her hands together. "And no, I don't want to get married at all."

His eyebrows furrowed together and his back stiffened slightly—finally, some reaction, Kara thought—as he said, "I see. Well, I hope in time you can learn to—"

Perhaps because he sensed her seething or because he was trying to steer them into safer waters or because he was thinking that she might try to run off after all if Nelaros said too much, Soris said quickly, "Come on, cousin, we should let them get ready."

"That sounds like a good plan," Valora said with a nod. "We'll see you two in a bit; don't go disappearing on us."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Soris said reassuringly.

As his companion walked away, Nelaros turned to Kara. "It'll be fine, you'll see." And with that, he walked away.

Kara wrinkled her nose after him, but as his back was turned, he didn't see her. "Of all the elves in all of the Alienages in all of Ferelden, he had to pick _that one_?" she muttered, unable to believe this. By the Maker, why couldn't her father have picked someone that at least had a little life to him?

"You're unbelievable," Soris sighed with a shake of his head. "If your father had heard you just now . . ."

"I could've mentioned how Mother trained me as a Rogue," Kara retorted. "That would've gotten me out of this real quick."

"You're helpless," he groaned, before glancing over Kara's shoulder. "Don't look now, but we have another problem. Another human just walked in—could be one of Vaughn's or just a random troublemaker."

Smiling serenely, Kara suggested, "Let's just kill him."

Soris looked at her warily, as though trying to decide if she was serious or not. "You really scare me sometimes, you know that? Let's just _try_ to handle this without everyone getting killed."

Making a face at him, Kara replied, "You're no fun. Fine, we can do it your way. Maybe," she added offhandedly as she walked towards the heavily armed human who was making his way aimlessly through the Alienage, but he looked up as soon as he saw the two redheaded cousins approach.

"Good day," he said, his dark gaze lingering on Kara momentarily before he acknowledged Soris, but unlike any other human she'd crossed paths with, there was no hunger in his eyes, only regarding her intuitively, almost evaluating her. "I understand congratulations are in order."

"Do you have business here, human?" Kara replied, ignoring his words.

"I do," he replied, though his dark eyes never once seemed to leave her, continuing to regard her with that evaluating gaze of his. "I believe, however, that I have already found what I am looking for." But he didn't say what it was he sought, Kara noticed, nor did he say that he was leaving.

"So you'll be leaving then, I assume?"

"I'm sorry," he said with a good-natured smile, "but I have no intention of leaving."

_ Okay, Soris, I tried it your way . . ._

"Then let's start with your thrashing," she threatened.

"Surely it has not escaped your notice that I am both armed and armored," he told her with that same amused smile. "Any fight between us would be sorely one-sided, I'm afraid."

Soris was sending her pleading looks, trying to tell her to calm her temper, but Kara ignored him, tossing her braids off her shoulder.

"I am no stranger to battle," she declared. "Bring it on!"

"Try not to die!" Soris told her quickly, preparing to run. "I'll go get help!"

Just before he broke into a run, the human stopped him. "No need. I am not here to fight you. Still . . . I find such bravery most impressive . . . do you not agreed, Valendrian?" he inquired, turning to the Elder of the Denerim Alienage, who was approaching them with a disapproving look at Kara.

"I would say the world as far better use for those who know how to stay their blades," he replied. "It is good to see you, my old friend. It has been far too long."

"You _know_ this human?" Kara demanded incredulously. It seemed unreal that any human would be on friendly with them, let alone their Elder.

"Kara, Soris," the Elder said with a nod to each of them, "may I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

"He's a _human_," Kara said, using the word as though this were the lowest possible thing he could be. "He shouldn't be here."

Giving her a warning look, the Elder said, "The Grey Wardens are deserving of respect, no matter who wears their crest. But my question remains unanswered," he added, looking at the man in question. "Why are you here, Duncan?"

"The worst has happened," Duncan said gravely and Kara noticed all amusement had left him at those words. "A Blight has begun; King Cailan summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn horde alongside his armies."

Nodding, the Elder said, "Yes, I had heard the news. Still, this is an awkward time; there is to be a wedding—two, in fact."

"Not if I can help it," Kara muttered.

If any of the men heard her, they showed no sign of it. Duncan just nodded at the Elder in understanding.

"So I see. By all means, attend to your ceremonies. My concerns can wait for now."

The Elder glanced at Kara quickly and returned to Duncan with a wary look, almost like he understood something that Kara didn't. But he said nothing except, "Very well. Children, treat Duncan as my guest. And for Maker's sake, take your places."

"Please, don't let me interrupt further," Duncan said kindly, looking at them. "We shall speak more later."

Something about the way he said it made Kara torn between uneasiness and excitement.

* * *

"Friends and family," the Elder spoke as the ceremony began. Kara, unfortunately, had been unable to make any escape with everyone watching her every move and now had no time to escape, forced to stand on the platform with her betrothed, looking just as uninteresting and dull as her first impression of him. "Today, we celebrate not only this joining, but our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition and to each other."

"Thank you, Valendrian," Mother Boann, the priest who was overseeing the ceremony, said as she stepped forward, "now let us begin. In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I—"

Kara fixed her stormy grey eyes ahead of the priest, a feeling of foreboding going through her as she noticed the men that were walking through the crowd. "Oh, wonderful," she muttered as Vaughn and his men climbed up onto the platform.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said with a sick, sadistic smirk, "but we're having a party and we're short a few female guests."

"Milord," Mother Boann protested, looking appalled, "this is a _wedding_!"

Vaughn just started laughing, walking towards her. "If you want to dress up your pets and have a tea party, that's your business, but don't pretend this is a proper wedding." He smirked again, turning to the frightened elves. "Now, we're just here for a good time, aren't we, boys?"

Laughing very unmanly, one of his men said jovially, "Just a good time with the ladies, that's all!"

"Let's see . . . let's take these two, the one in the tight dress and . . ." Vaughn looked over the crowd, eyes narrowing and Kara felt a chill at the vengeful look in them. "Where's the bitch that bottled me?"

"Over here, Lord Vaughn!" his other man called and Kara hissed as Shianni screamed, "Let me go, you stuffed-shirt son of a—"

"Oh, I'll enjoy breaking you," Vaughn said coldly. Kara could see her cousin trembling from where she stood, the noble's hands gripping her so tightly that she couldn't possibly break free. So concerned was she about her cousin she didn't see Vaughn moving towards her until he was standing above her. "And see the pretty bride . . ."

For all his boringness, Kara was slightly impressed as Nelaros declared, "Don't worry, I won't let them take you!" But it would have been more impressive if he hadn't been shaking as he said it.

"I can handle myself," she snapped at him, preparing herself for battle. "We have to fight."

"Ah, yes, such a . . . well-formed little thing," Vaughn said softly and if there was a picture of evil, then it would be him in that moment, Kara thought. "I'm sure we all want to avoid further . . . unpleasantness."

Kara glared at him, daggers in her eyes. "Don't you dare touch me or I'll kill you!" she threatened him.

But all he did was laugh. "This one has spirit!" he explained. "Oh, this is going to be lots of fun . . ."

What happened next, Kara didn't know, because—before she even saw it coming—his fist came flying out of nowhere and collided with her temple before she had a chance to blink. Flung backwards onto the platform, Kara felt her head hit something hard and everything went black.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so I started a new story . . . obviously. Anyway, this is a multi-Warden story, but apart from the origin stories, the story will mostly be from Amell's POV. Not sure about the other pairings at this point, but the main one _will_ be Amell/Alistair. I'm addicted. LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review!

Lady Dawson


	2. The First Recruit

**The Dragon's Call**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Two: The First Recruit

"Maker keep us, Maker protect us . . . Maker keep us, Maker protect us . . ."

"Stop it, you're driving me insane."

Kara could hear voices coming from somewhere nearby as she struggled back into consciousness, forcing her eyelids open and moving her stormy grey eyes around until they collided with Shianni, Valora, and two bridesmaids from the wedding party. Shianni, who was closest to her, looked extremely relieved to see her waking up.

"Oh, thank the Maker! We were so worried!"

Wincing as she pushed herself into a sitting position, Kara groaned a she rubbed the back of her head, which hurt quite a bit. She had forgotten just how much it hurt, getting hit there; it had been years since she'd gotten a blow to the back of her head.

"Ow . . ."

"You usually dodge better than that," Shianni observed, giving her a wry smile. "This one will hurt for awhile."

"They locked us in here, told us to wait until that . . ." Valora looked pale. ". . . _bastard_ is ready for us."

Kara looked at her, slightly impressed; she hadn't though that the soft-spoken Highever elf would use such words. Then again, this was exactly the situation for those types of words.

"We'll kill the first human who walks through that door," Kara told her, struggling to get to her feet and stumbling slightly. Shianni jumped up to steady her.

"We're five unarmed women!" the bridesmaid cried out, looking terrified. "What makes you think we can kill _anyone_?"

The only one left on the floor, the one who had been chanting before, quickened her prayers. "Maker keep us, Maker protect us . . . Maker keep us, Maker protect us . . ."

Shianni made a noise between exasperation and irritation. "Great, now _this_ again," she grumbled.

Looking between them, the bridesmaid whispered, "Look, we'll do what they want, go home, and try to forget this ever happened."

"She's right," Valora agreed. "It'll be worse if we resist."

"It'll be worse if we don't," Shianni retorted, grey eyes flashing.

"Someone's coming," Kara spoke up, listening intently to the sounds coming from the next room. "If you see an opportunity, take it."

Shianni nodded, but Valora and the bridesmaid looked at her doubtfully, casting a look between them that meant that they were in total agreement. They both thought that Kara was either extremely crazy or very stupid—or both.

Well, it wouldn't be the first time that anyone thought that way about her, Kara considered as the guards came in, five of them, each of them more burly than the last. Her fists tightened as she glared at them, wishing she had a blade with her—she _knew_ it was ridiculous to go unarmed to the wedding, especially after the scene earlier.

"Hello, wenches," the one who appeared to be in charge said, "we're your escorts to Lord Vaughn's little party."

Finally standing, the bridesmaid who had been praying looked wide eyed and panicked as she stared them down, her prayers finally ceasing as she cried out, "Stay away from us!"

Without even pausing—and before Kara could move—the captain swung his sword at her and she fell without even a cry, the blood pouring out of the wound. Horrified, Kara stared down at her as the second bridesmaid whispered, "You killed her . . ."

"I suppose that's what happens when you try teaching whores some respect," the captain said dismissively. Kara hissed at him, wanting to wrap her hands around his throat and squeeze the life out of him. "Now, you grab the little flower cowering in the corner. Horace and I will take the homely bride and the drunk. You two bind the last one . . . she's the scrapper," he added with a laugh.

It was only when they started hauling the others away that Kara realized that the 'scrapper' was her.

One of the guardsmen grinned down at her; he was missing several teeth and his breath smelled something awful, she thought in disgust, but he didn't seem to notice her repugnance as he said pleasantly, "Don't worry; we'll be perfect gentlemen."

"Right, you heard the captain; be a good little wench and you won't end up like your friend there," his companion added, less pleasant than his friend.

"Try it!" Kara snarled. These two were in her way; she had to get past them so she could help Shianni and the others. "Let's see which parts you lose first!"

The first guard laughed. "Horace was right; she's a scrapper!"

Before either of them could move towards her—or Kara could do anything herself—a new, familiar voice interrupted them.

"Um . . . hello?"

Kara wasn't sure which one was more astonishing; the fact that Soris was standing in the doorway or that her cousin had a blade in his hand. What in the _Maker_ was he doing? she thought incredulously.

"Look at this!" The guard looked amused. "An elf with a stolen sword!"

Soris had moved before they could even take a step to disarm them, but rather than attacking them himself, he had thrown the sword between them, straight at Kara, who snatched it up, balancing it in her hand. She would have preferred daggers, but she knew how to use a longsword just as well.

Turning back towards her, the second guard uttered a curse as Kara moved to attack, slashing the blade where she knew their armor was weakest, kicking one of their daggers out of his hand and kicking it to Soris, who joined her in the fight. It didn't take them long to finish the pair off and when the second one dropped, Kara turned to her cousin, kneeling beside the fallen bridesmaid.

"I . . . can't believe they killed her," Soris whispered, his face filled with shock and he looked shaken as he stood, looking at her in concern. "Are—are you all right? They didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked, looking at her up and down for any sign of injury.

She shook her head. "Nothing rattles me; you know that."

Soris looked relieved. "Thank the Maker! Hopefully, we can still save the others!"

"Where'd you get the sword?" Kara wanted to know, also noting the crossbow that he had slung over his back.

"That Grey Warden Duncan gave Nelaros and me his sword and crossbow, but that's all we have," Soris explained and for one, brief, fleeting moment, Kara wondered why a human would give his weapons to a couple of lowly elves, but dismissed it. There were more important things to worry about.

"Did you have to fight your way in?" Kara asked as they made their way for the exit, wanting to know just how many guards they would have to fight. It wasn't going to be easy; both she and Soris were dressed in their wedding garb and the guards would be in full armor and more armed.

"We snuck in, though Nelaros took down a guard," Soris replied and Kara thought he sounded like he was trying to push her into the arms of her betrothed by making him sound brave. "He's a savage fighter; he's guarding the end of the hall. Let's figure this out with him," he suggested.

Though not entirely happy about her betrothed being here—though she was surprised he had even come, considering—Kara stepped into the kitchen, where a cook and an elf servant were working.

"What's this?" The human cook looked at them sourly. "I don't recognize you, elf . . . is that blood?" he asked, taking note of their appearance. Kara looked down; indeed, there was blood splattered across her wedding dress. "You're bandits, rebels, outlaws! The guards will make quick work of you—"

He grunted as the elf servant smashed a bottle on the back of his neck, killing him.

"You have no idea how long that shem's had it coming," he grumbled, looking up at the pair of them.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Come with us," she offered. "We could use another hand."

He snorted. "Thanks . . . but no thanks. They'll blame this one on you and I'm not pressing my luck fighting the guards. If you're looking for the elven maidens," he added, "the guards dragged them to Lord Vaughn's quarters. You should hurry if you want to help them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of here before the storm hits."

True to his word, he hurried out the back door, making his way out before Kara could convince him otherwise.

Looking back at her cousin, Kara said, "Let's go."

"Good idea," he agreed, following her into the next room only to find it occupied with several off-duty guards nursing brandy and obviously drunk as they looked up at them with blurry eyes.

"Where'd you get a weapon, elf?" one said drunkenly. "You'd better talk quick, scum!"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Get back to your game and maybe you'll live," she said nonchalantly.

Soris gaped openly at her. "Are you _insane?!_" he hissed at her, but she ignored him as the humans all got to their feet, brandishing weapons. She eyed the daggers one of them sported, liking them a lot better than the sword she wielded.

Swords were all right for some, but she preferred duel daggers . . .

"You maggots are gonna die slowly," the guard hissed at her, but she had already moved, slashing before he had even registered her taking a step. Thankfully, they weren't wearing armor, she they went down quickly.

Grabbing the dual daggers that one of them had worn, Kara tossed the sword to her cousin, who caught it clumsily and she added the shortbow that another had just in case she needed some arrows before making her way further into the castle, fighting against any guards who happened to come her way. It was only a few corridors down that they found Nelaros, surrounded by guards.

A small gasp escaped from Kara as the captain swung his sword in her betrothed's direction and he toppled over backwards, crumbling to the floor, dead before he even hit it, his wedding attire turned red.

The captain looked up as she ran inside, followed closely by Soris; he appeared mildly annoyed at the sight of them bearing weapons. "See? I told you there'd be more of them. Elves run in packs . . . like rodents," he sneered.

"Should we keep the knife-eared bitch alive?"

Shaking his head, the captain replied, "She killed our boys; she dies."

Kara felt a smirk make its way across her lips and her grip on the daggers tightened. "I'm going to enjoy this . . ."

"Stupid wench," the captain snapped. "We'll show you how real men fight."

She almost laughed at the sound of that. They had no idea just how well trained she actually was . . .

"Bring it on, shem."

And with an outraged cry, he charged at her. She moved aside, deftly cutting through the armor as easily as though it were butter, taking down the captain as though he were nothing before moving to assist Soris with the other two. It didn't take long for them to finish the other two off.

Only when it was finished did Soris move over to the fallen elf, kneeling next to him, horrified and sympathetic as he glanced at Kara.

"Nelaros . . . I'm so sorry."

"He died. We're alive," Kara said, turning from the sight. She was sorry Nelaros was dead; just because she didn't want to marry him and have his children didn't mean that she wanted him to die. She just didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him. "Let's just get moving."

Soris nodded. "Yes, of course."

* * *

Every moment they raced through the castle, taking down any guards that dared cross their path, the only thought on Kara's mind was getting to Shianni and getting them out of here. And Vaughn would be lucky if escaped with his neck still intact; if he dared laid a hand on her cousin . . .

Well, then he had already signed his death warrant, she thought savagely.

The guards that tried to stop them had no chance at all, really; they would have been better off running home like cowards than face Kara in that moment. With Soris right behind her, she took them down without a second thought, fighting her way to Vaughn's quarters and didn't even hesitate as she took down the door.

"My, my . . . what have we here?" Vaughn sneered, turning to face them, his gaze lingering on the remnants of Kara's wedding dress and Soris's wedding attire, both of which were covered in blood.

His companion was either not too bright or he hadn't noticed the state Kara and her cousin ere in. "Don't worry, Lord Vaughn, we'll make quick work of these two . . ."

"Quiet, you fool!" Vaughn barked at him. "They're covered with enough blood to fill a tub . . . what do you think that means?"

The answer, Kara thought, was quite obvious. "It means that your guards are dead," she told him offhandedly.

This seemed to alarm him and his eyes widened slightly. For the first time today, he seemed to realize that she was not some feeble, weak elven woman to be taken advantage of. "All right, let's not be too hasty. Surely we can talk this over . . .?"

But Kara's attention had been drawn to the floor, where Shianni was lying with her clothes ripped and torn, tears streaming down her face. Kara felt her blood run cold; too late . . . she was already too late . . .

"Please," Shianni whimpered, sobs wrenched from her throat. "Just . . . just get me out of here! I want to go home!"

"Think for a moment," Vaughn persuaded. "Kill me and you'll ruin more lives than just your own—by dawn, the city will run red with elven blood. Think about it; you know how this ends. We could talk this through, now that you have my undivided attention."

"Well tell everybody what really happened," Kara began, but her mind was already turning to what would happen. It didn't matter what they did; no one would care about the fates of a handful of elves. But even with his sadistic offering, they would still come, she knew; they would come and finish what they started.

When was it supposed to end? When were they supposed to have peace from the humans? At what point would they stop suffering under human rule? Someone had to take the first step . . .

"You think people will care about elven whores? You think my father will ignore my death simply because I used some animals as they were meant to be used?"

Kara barred her teeth. "I'm not an animal!"

He winced, looking like he regretted the word—or at least, he regretted using it in front of her, now that she had him at swordpoint. "A poor choice of words, perhaps . . . but you understand. You'd risk everything you know on petty revenge?"

"I'm come this far," Kara replied. "I'm not going to turn back now."

"But cousin," Soris whispered behind her, "what if he's right? They'll purge the Alienage again!"

"You think they won't as it is?" Kara whispered back. She knew she was right; after all that had happened, there was no choice they wouldn't come. "After everything we've done?"

Soris hesitated, but nodded in agreement. "If you're sure . . . then I'm with you."

Vaughn growled. "I always regret talking to knife-ears! Now I'll just gut your carcasses instead!"

He moved, but Kara was faster, her blades moving faster than the eye could see; she could see Soris taking care of the others so she could deal with Vaughn, to which Kara was immensely grateful as she parried, ducked, and swung her weapons in every direction until finally, with one swift stroke, she took the arl's son's head clean off and Vaughn's body dropped next to it.

Soris, who had finished up the other two, ran to her, breathing heavily. "He's—he's dead. Tell me we did the right thing, cousin," he begged her.

"He forced my hand," Kara reminded him.

Her cousin nodded. "That's true; I'll check the back room for the others. Shianni needs you," Soris told her and Kara turned to her cousin, kneeling next to her and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Shianni was trembling under her touch. "Don't . . . leave me alone, please . . ."

"I won't," Kara promised her, her heart aching. "I'm going to take you home, Shianni. Can you walk?"

"I—I think so," Shianni whispered, still shaking. "You killed them, didn't you? You killed them all . . .?"

"Like _dogs_, Shianni."

"Good . . . good . . ."

"Will she be all right?"

Looking up as Valora spoke, Kara saw Soris with his betrothed and the other bridesmaid and she nodded once.

"She'll live. Are you all right?"

"A bit rattled," admitted Valora and it was true, she looked pale and frightened, but nothing compared to Shianni. "They said they were . . . saving us for later. I can't believe you came for us—_thank you_."

Soris was looking nervously around them, like he was expecting more guards to appear—which was likely. "We should go . . . as in soon . . . as in now."

Kara nodded, steadying her cousin. "Yes, I've had enough of this place."

* * *

Valendrian, along with the Grey Warden Duncan, were waiting for them almost as soon as they stepped back into the Alienage. The Elder jumped forward, surprisingly fast for his age, taking in the state of the women—as well as the state of Kara's gown. He seemed to grasp, exactly, what had happened.

"You've returned? Has Shianni been hurt?" he asked, looking at the redheaded elf that was being supported by Kara. "Where is Tomas's daughter Nola?"

"Nola didn't make it," Shianni forced out. "She resisted and . . ."

"They killed her," Valora explained gravely.

The Elder looked devastated upon this news but nodded. "I see. Can the rest of you ladies escort Shianni home? She needs rest," he said kindly and Kara reluctantly passed her cousin to Valora before turning to the men. Valendrian in particular looked at her, hard. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"The arl's family just got a little bit smaller," Kara said, feeling absolutely no remorse about what happened, after what he'd done to her family.

Valendrian looked pale. "Maker preserve us all . . ."

"Then the garrison could already be on their way," Duncan spoke for the first time. "You have little time."

Kara considered and the first place that came to mind, ironically, was her originally plan for today. "Perhaps we could try to find the Dalish . . ."

"I might be able to help you, if that is truly your wish," Duncan offered, but they were interrupted by someone yelling, "The guards are here!"

"Don't panic," Valendrian advised. "Let's see what becomes of this."

Soris glanced at her. "We should get chance . . . they might suspect us, just by looking at us."

He probably wasn't wrong, Kara thought and hastily ducked into a nearby shop to change her clothes that she'd packed, waiting for the opportune moment to make her escape. By the time she returned—Soris had gone to his own house to chance—the guards were marching into the Alienage.

"I seek Valendrian, Elder and administrator of the Alienage."

"Here, Captain," Valendrian said smoothly. "I take it you have come in regards to today's disruptions?"

The captain scowled. "Don't play ignorant with me, Elder! You will not prevent justice from being done," he declared. Justice for whom? Kara thought darkly. "The arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names and I need them now," he demanded, looking across the crowd that had formed, but no one moved, no one spoke. Not even Kara or Soris, who had rejoined them.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Captain," Valendrian said apologetically. "You know the tales that they tell of the arl's son; I'm . . . sure you can guess what happened."

"I know that no matter what happened, this has gone too far! Your silence puts the entire Alienage at risk!" The captain, upon noticing Duncan, pointed to him. "You, there! Grey Warden! Tell me what you know of this night's foul deeds!"

Duncan looked at him coolly, his arms folded behind his back. "I have nothing to say, Captain," he said flatly.

Looking angry at the lack of cooperation, the captain returned his attention to the elves. "I'll ask one more time: if anyone here knows who murdered the arl's son, speak now and save yourself a lot more trouble."

"It was my doing."

All eyes turned to Kara as she stepped forward.

Kara had been watching one of the elves—a girl by the name of Nori, whom there were rumors of her trying to elevate herself by bearing a human's child—about to step forward, a sickening grin in place.

There was only one thing to do, the only way she could help her cousin, and Kara did it selflessly and without hesitation.

Doubtful, the captain asked, "You expect me to believe one woman did all that?"

"We are not all so helpless, Captain."

Though he still looked doubtful, the captain shrugged it off as there was one elf that was willing to confess to the crimes. "You save many by coming forward. I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage. This elf will wait in the dungeons until the arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!" he barked.

Just as they were about to clap Kara in irons and haul her away, Duncan stepped forward, between the guards and Kara. "Captain, a word if you please . . .?"

"What is it, Grey Warden?" the captain wanted to know. "The situation is well under control, as you can see."

"Be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription. I remove this woman into my custody."

Kara looked at him, amazed. "You can do that?"

Apparently, he could because the captain turned red and sputtered, "Son of a tied down . . . very well. I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask one thing: get this elf out of the city. Today," he added tensely.

Duncan nodded. "Agreed.

"Now, I need to get my men on the streets before the news hits," the captain muttered, turning to them. "Move out!"

The guards obeyed, though Kara could see the way that many of them were looking at her, like she was a rock under their shoe that had been mistaken for a rare jewel.

As they vanished, Duncan turned to her. "You're with me. Say your goodbyes, then come see me when you're ready. We leave immediately," he told her. "There are more recruits that I need to see."

"What's going to happen here?"

"For the moment, they are fine," Duncan assured her. "There are far more important matters arising that endanger far more than just your people. I needed Grey Wardens and I found one here. That conscripting you saved your life was merely circumstance. You did what you needed to do to accomplish your mission. We need people like you," he explained and Kara felt warmth crash over her.

For the first time in her life, Kara felt someone wasn't ashamed of her because of who and what she was. She was a Rogue and an elf and for once, it felt like that was something to be ashamed of. Gratitude washed over her and suddenly, she was very glad that Duncan had come into the Alienage.

"Now quickly, say your goodbyes," Duncan advised. "Your life here is over. We leave northward for Highever at once."

AN: I hope that people are actually reading this, because I'm enjoying writing this, but I was severely disappointed by the lack of reviews on the last chapter. (Sobs) But I'm hoping two chapters will actually draw people's attention to this. Either way, enjoy and review please!

Lady Dawson


End file.
